Hironobu Kageyama
es una artista musical japonés prominente en las bandas sonoras para anime, videojuegos,,soundtracks de anime y producciones tokusatsu. A veces se le llama Kami (Kei) por sus fans. Su verdadero nombre dado por escrito en kanji como ja (浩宣). Biografía Kageyama tuvo su gran oportunidad a los dieciséis años, como cantante principal del grupo de pop Lazyy. A principios de los años 80, la banda se separó y Kageyama se lanzó como solista. Encontró gran éxito una vez que comenzó a cantar las canciones del tema del anime y de producciones tokusatsu Se convirtió en alguien popular poco después, Kageyama pasó a ser conocido como el "Príncipe de Anime /Canciones Tokusatsu" y es un elemento principal para espectáculos hasta la actualidad. Él también recibió el apodo de "El señor DBZ" por los fans de Dragon Ball Z porque la mayoria de sus canciones fueron creadas por el. Hironobu Kageyama es un miembro original y el actual líder del grupo vocal popular de JAM Project. Además, junto con Masaaki Endoh, es el anfitrión de Anipara Ongakukan ,un programa de televisión que salió al aire en la estación de Canal infantil en donde muestra las actuaciones en vivo de los temas musicales de los últimos de anime y de producciones Tokusatsu. Dragon Ball Z *1989.05.01 Cha-La Head-Cha-La (canción de apertura #1) *1993.11.21 We Gotta Power (canción de apertura #2) *1993.11.21 We Were Angels (canción de cierre #2) * MIND POWER ...Ki... (con Yuka Satō) inserto; canción de Trunks del Futuro) *'Unmei no Hi ~Tamashii VS Tamashii~' / Day of Destiny: Spirit vs. Spirit (inserto; canción de Gohan Super Saiyan 2) * Aitsu wa Son Goku / He is Son Goku (con KŪKO) Dragon Ball Z Películas *'Ikusa (I•KU•SA)' / The Battle (I-KU-SA) (cierre de DBZ pelicula #2) *'Marugoto' / The Whole World (cierre de DBZ pelicula #3 Ammy) *'"Ya" na Koto ni wa Genki-dama!!' (cierre de DBZ pelicula #4) *'Tobikkiri no Saikyō tai Saikyō' (cierre de DBZ pelicula #5 Ammy) *'HERO (Kimi ga Hero)' (cierre de DBZ pelicula #6, con YUKA) *'GIRI-GIRI -Sekai Kyokugen-' / At the Brink: The Earth's Limit (cierre de DBZ pelicula #7, with YUKA) *'Burning Fight -Nessen • Ressen • Chō-Gekisen-' / Burning Fight: A Close, Intense, *Super Fierce Battle (cierre de DBZ pelicula #8) *'Ginga o Koete Rising High' / Surpassing the Galaxy, Rising High (cierre de DBZ pelicula #9) *'Kiseki no Big Fight' / The Miraculous Fight (cierre de DBZ pelicula #10) *'Dragon Power Mugendai' / Dragon Power Infinity (cierre de DBZ pelicula #11) * Saikyō no Fusion / The Mightiest of Fusion (cierre de DBZ pelicula #12) *'Ore ga Yaranakya Dare ga Yaru' / If I Can't Do It Who Will (cierre de DBZ pelicula #13) *'Hikari no Tabi' /Light's Journey (cierre de DBZ pelicula Especial #1: Bardock, con KŪKO) *'Aoi Kaze no HOPE' / The Blue Wind's Hope (cierre de DBZ pelicula Especial #2: Un futuro diferente: Gohan y Trunks) Videojuegos *'Biggest Fight' (Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout) *'Ore wa Tokoton Tomaranai!!' (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3) *'Cha-La Head-Cha-La' (2005 Ver.) (Super Dragon Ball Z) *'Hikari no WILL POWER' / Light of Willpower (canción de Trunks del Futuro) (Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22) *'Super Survivor' (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *'Kiseki no Honō yo Moeagare!' / Flare Up Miraculous Fire! Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit) *'Hikari no Sasu Mirai e!' (Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World) *'Battle of omega' (Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2) Best Hits & Albums *'Mondai Nai Sa!!' *'Super + Power' = Melody ~Chouryokusetsu~''' *'Kung Fu Taiso' / Kung Fu Generation *'Jōshiki Nante NA*I*SA' / No Common Sense At All (con BROADWAY) *'Ōmori Raisu Boi' / A Big Serving of the Rice Boy (con BROADWAY) *'Koko Kara FROM THE HOME PLANET EARTH / From Here on Earth FROM THE HOME PLANET EARTH (con BROADWAY) *'Mirai Chizu / Future Map''' (con BROADWAY) *'Tenka-Muteki no Furukōsu' / A Full Course Unrivaled in the World (con BROADWAY) *'Fly High' (con BROADWAY) *'ALL ALONE' (con BROADWAY) *'1 ♥ Kōnen' / One Heart Light-Year (con BROADWAY) *'Ore-tachi no Enajī' / Our Energy (con Masako Nozawa como Son Goku) *'Tamashii no Michi' / Path of Spirits **'Toki to Hikari no Shita de' / Beneath Time and Light (con KŪKO) *'Ryūsei Toshokan ~Kometto Raiburarī~' / Comet Library *'Ōgon no Konpasu' / Compass of Gold *'Spacepeople DBZ' *'WILD DANCE NIGHT 《Yoake Made Tsuppashire》' / Wild Dance Night 《Run At Full Speed Until Dawn》 *'FOR EVER~' *'Nanika ga... (Michi no Chikara)' / Something is... (Road of Power) (con YUKA) *'Hoshi no Toraianguru' / Triangle of Stars *'FIGHT OH FIGHTING ROAD' *'Seiki-Matsu Banzai!' / Hooray For The End of The Century! *'Saraba Namida Yo' / Goodbye, Tears! *'Kinō no Yume, Kyō no Hikari --Sairento Naito - Mōningu Mūn--' / Yesterday’s Dreams, *Today’s Light: Silent Night, Morning Moon *'Memorīzu --Yatsu no Inai Yoru--' / Memories: An Evening Without Him *'Growin’ Up Itsuka Mata Aeru Hi Made' / Growin’ Up: Until the Day We Can Meet Again *(with Team DBZ) *'Doragon Ondo' / Dragon March (with Satoko Yamano & Namec-Shachuu) Categoría:Mundo real Categoría:Cantantes